If Only
by NerdyGangster
Summary: When Annabeth breaks up with Percy, he's just not the same. Then Aphrodite gets kidnapped and rescued. Zeus then assigns certain demigods as guardians. Artemis won't be happy. Warning! Pertemis without fluff. Review and/or flame.


**Prologue**

Percy and Annabeth were in California on a bench in front of Hoover Dam.

'Man, I just can't get over this beautiful scenery.' sighed Annabeth. It was their 5th anniversary and on that day, every year, Percy got something so breathtaking.

'So,' Percy spoke as though out of words.' Where next? Dam mall? Dam restaurant?' said Percy, trying for a laugh. Annabeth giggled.

'You're such a seaweed brain! Let's go to the dam diner then.'

Percy and Annabeth walked arm in arm to the diner. If Annabeth wanted to go fast Percy would immediately speed up to her pace and if she wanted to go slowly then he would slow down without a complaint for he didn't Annabeth to be angry. When they got to the diner a young man served them. He was taller and more muscular than Annabeth but not Percy.

'We'd like a Large pizza and two large coke please.' Percy ordered for he already knew Annabeth's favorite. And as tempting as it was, he refrained from ordering blue coke so Annabeth wouldn't look like a fool. He watch as the waiter's eyes drifted from him to Annabeth. The waiter was most likely mentally groping Annabeth's bosom. He stayed like that until Percy said,

'I came here because I'm on date with my girlfriend not because some guys are plotting how to get rid of me and get her to bed. So please don't make her uncomfortable.'

The waiter blushed and made himself scarce while wanted to see a look of gratitude from Annabeth, he instead got a look of dislike. Secretly, Annabeth liked knowing all the guys were dreaming about her. So when Percy sent that kind of hot waiter off, she wasn't happy. Percy took her hand across the table in desperation.

'I'm sorry,' Percy knew he'd done something wrong just not what. ' You're tired of coke, you prefer Fanta? Sprite? 7-UP?' Percy couldn't stand Annabeth's mad face no matter how slight it was.

They ate their pizza in silence and Percy paid for the food immediately after they'd finished. They went outside and Percy put his arm around Annabeth.

'Listen babe, I'm sor-' Before he could finish his sentence Annabeth groaned.

' Ugh! Quit being such dog will you! I left my home when I was 7! I've been through things you've never experienced and you never will! I can order my own pizzas! I can take care of perverts so stop treating me like a baby!'

Percy was dumbfounded but he understood.

'Ok,' Percy said calmly. ' I'll sto-'

'NO!' Annabeth shouted. ' I'm not the boss of you. I'm sick of this! When I say jump don't ask "How high?" If I say 1+1 is 3 don't say 2+2 is 5. At least scold me for being ungrateful! Get a will of your own and stop being so nice!'

Percy tried for a hug but Annabeth moved back.

' Oh! Won't you kiss me?' Annabeth asked. ' We never do anything sexual! You don't touch me! You've never gone past my tongue!'

' Annabeth,' Percy started. ' You know I must wait for you to be ready. I-'

' Oh can't you be slightly selfish?' she breathed exasperatedly. 'I don't wanna be with you anymore.'

Percy was astonished. He could barely breath. 'You mean we-'

'Yes, Percy.'

And with that Percabeth was now just Percy and his ex, Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>That took so freaking long to write. My readers are unfaithful and impatient but that is ok. Now to let have some more faith in me, I'll end chapters that will be updated with "TO BE CONTINUED!" and chapters that have ended with a note like this one. Please review and flame (because they're funny) and time for the disclaimer.<strong>

**Percy: This evil kid who made my girlfriend break up with me simply manipulates Rick Riordan's ideas. Nothing more. Excuse me while I drown myself in ice-cream. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>In a forest full of bears, wolves and deer, a young girl with a crossbow was waiting. She had maroon hair and eyes that resembled the moon. Her clothing was mainly silver. Silver skinny pants a silver bikers jacket but her sweater beaneth was yellow. Something cracked and she pointed her arrow.<p>

'Apollo, thou fool! Thou can barely mask thy aura. Even a mortal could sense thee. Come out now or enter a world of pain!'

Apollo teleported to behind Artemis and shot him in his thigh. He yelped and limped backwards.

'Hello, my soon to be excited sister!' He greeted. Artemis was always annoyed when her brother was around. A womanizer and fool was her brother.

'State thy message quickly' she spoke coldly.

'Percabeth is over!'

Artemis like she could faint. Then she realized it could all just be a joke.

'Who sent thee to waste mine time?' she questioned.

'What?' Apollo faked confusion. 'I'm a guy of my own will! You can't expect to think that-'

Artemis put a silver dagger to is throat.

'Thou may be immortal,' she stated. 'But thou can still feel pain. I shall ask again, _Who sent thee?'_

Apollo smirked.

'Common sense sent me, sister.' He finally answered. 'I mean, I thought you would be interested, seeing as all of the other ladies are actually buying from Fifi,' Artemis tried not to laugh at Apollo's silly nickname for Aphrodite. She pressed his neck, telling him to continue but this only widened his smirk. 'In fact, our little Fifi is getting ready for a date with .'

Artemis flashed herself to Aphrodite beautiful palace and covered her nose, for the place could been engulfed with love gas and other stuff she didn't want to think about. Artemis found Aphrodite on a dressing table in a tight sky blue gown with lilac frills at the end of her sleeves and dress. Her blonde hair fell over her in bangs. She took two steps towards Artemis before found a dagger by her neck.

'Thou shall not touch Perseus Jackson.' Artemis warned her older sister.

Aphrodite laughed.

'Seriously, Arty. When they say get out a little, they mean the city not a forest. By the way. Thee thy thou is soooo five centuries ago. Oh, and Artemis,' Aphrodite pushed the goddess's dagger away and came dangerously close.

'Percy Jackson, not Perseus, is _available_. Available means I can make him mine. I can make him my immortal slave. I can take pleasure in his sad face and AAH!' Aphrodite's face was bruised for Artemis just punched it.

'I SHALL MAKE MYSELF CLEAR.' Artemis looked ready to kill. '**DON'T TOUCH PERSEUS JACKSON!'**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Remember, reviews and flames make me delighted to write and so for every 1000 words I expect 20 reviews. Peace out! - -<strong>


End file.
